glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 - Misplaced (TCOK)
Month Star, Day 30, Year 2006 A future in which power and control rested with him. A future in which he lorded over a glorious Empire, it's borders spanning from sea to sea. A future in where he was respected for being the greatest King since the legendary Cloansar. A future twenty years away. Tubba Red Clubba Blubba II had been born nearly fourteen years ago, with the weight of the Kingdom's expectations on his shoulders. He craved the respect and honour that his father, Tubba Clubba Blubba, ruled with over the past twenty-four years, despite never living up to the expectations of his own father. Tubba Sr.'s father, Karubba Clubba Blubba, was one of the greatest Clubba Kings in modern times, a military King that took a stand against the other Kingdoms, most notably the Mushroom Kingdom, the powerhouse of the day. After the stability and pacifism of his mother's forty-three year reign before him, Karubba felt that the Clubba Kingdom needed to re-assert themselves as a dominant faction in their portion of the Mushroom Mainland. A brief and bloody twenty-two year reign followed, culminating in Tubba's own father, Tubba Sr., taking over. All these Kings and Queens that Tubba II himself had to live up to. He had seen portraits of his great-grandmother, Nefubba Clubba Blubba, who, although she abhorred the idea of war, was no doubt an imposing Clubba. Her royal portrait had been taken when she was first coronated, at thirty-one. Her orange face was turned away from the portrait, but her expression was proud, her eyes open and sending a challenge. Wielding a golden club in front of the throne, chest puffed, shoulder to the portrait, looking to the right, dressed in the attire of Clubba queens, from the white ceremonial gown covering her orange scales, embroidered with gold around the edges of the gown to the full golden shell sticking out the back, she looked quite the part. Queen Nefubba had been regarded as one of the most beautiful Clubbas. Bordering on the Clubba adulthood year of fourteen, Tubba had to agree with them. Her eldest son, Karubba, took the royal portrait a step further in the intimidation factor, fitting for him. Rather than bother wielding the ceremonial golden club of the Kingdom or the clothes befitting a King, including a false golden shell as the Queens wore, Karubba wore nothing but his shell. While Nefubba's picture encompassed every part of her body as well as the throne behind her, Karubba's portrait only showed his face, his arms, and his white belly scales. He was leaning on the mace of the club, clearly unfeeling to the spikes digging into his red forearms, his eyes narrowed and glaring out of the portrait at anyone who looked at it. When Tubba had seen it for the first time, he couldn't suppress a shudder. Tubba Sr. tried to mimic the intimidation that his father had so effectively done, but there were a few issues. For one, Tubba Sr. was born with a genetic disorder that prevented him from ever growing to the size of his father, who was one of the biggest and burliest Clubbas around. This was reflected in his orange hair, a sign that a Clubba had not passed puberty successfully. While most Clubbas who retained orange hair into their later years were sterile, Tubba Sr. thankfully was not. He, did not, however, escape most of the impacts of this genetic disorder, his small size, light club and lack of muscle were indications of such. In his portrait, he was looking at the painter, blue fists clenched, mouth open in a silent roar, so that his full rows of teeth, normally hidden by his fat orange lips, were shown. It did not have the same impact that Karubba's did, yet it was a portrait of a King. As the heir to the throne, Tubba II knew that he would have match, if not be better than, the three Clubbas before him, all of whom were remembered among their subjects as being monarchs who had striven for the betterment of the Clubba Kingdom. And then there was him. A scrawny red-scaled Clubba with fat pink lips with orange hair and a white underbelly. A face lacking the snarl of Karubba's because of excess fat on the cheeks, making him look more like a Fuzzy than anything else. Weak arms, by Clubba standards, that were better suited to light clubs, rather than the heavy one he was using. He couldn't match Nefubba's beauty, Karubba's intimidation, or even Tubba Sr.'s effort. Tubba Sr. had decided that the twins would grow up just like any other Clubba, away from the fanfare and hype that surrounded the royal family. He sent them off for an education, to learn about things other than battling and Kingship. Military inclination and running countries would be taught by the King and his closest advisors, but things like mastery over language, in English, skill with magic, in Magic, were not things the King chose to teach. Aside from the principal of the school, no one knew that the Clubba twins before them were the heirs to the ancient throne. Over the ten years of schooling in the Clubba Kingdom, Tubba had been subject to bullying and ridicule, whether it be for his appearance, his likes or his thoughts. Yet he had always endured with belief, the belief that one day they would all be looking up at him as the greatest King the Clubbas had ever known. In fact, in just over thirty days time, he would pass into Clubba adulthood with his fourteenth birthday. It would be then, that Tubba Sr. would give the Kingdom the first look of the heirs in fourteen years, only to find that they were among them all along. Tubba counted off those days with bated breath. All he had been so far was a misplaced child, regarded as spoiled by his teachers and a loser by his peers. All he feared now was that he would be a misplaced heir, an aberration in the line of pious monarchs.